


Please Be Good Today

by evelynIttor



Series: Hell Recovery Verse [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynIttor/pseuds/evelynIttor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Sam have something special planned for Dean’s birthday. Cotton candy bingo prompt Luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Be Good Today

Sam wakes up on his own, three minutes before the alarm. Lisa and Dean are still sleeping, their breathing deep and even. He stays still, warm and safe between them in the big bed. It’s Dean’s birthday today and they have a secret surprise for him.

The alarm goes off and it’s beeping makes Sam jump, but he was expecting it and it’s not too bad. Dean’s out of bed like a shot, turning off the alarm and pulling on his jeans in the same breath, just like when they were hunting, always ready to go.

“Good morning.” Sam says and his voice isn’t too loud today because there’s no one else in his head. Just him today, he crosses his fingers under the blanket. He really wants it to be just them today.

“Are you awake?” Lisa asks, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her face.

“Yes.” Sam says and climbs out of the bed on Dean’s side. “I’m going to take a shower.” He opens the drawer wear his clothes are and picks one of each thing to wear. Socks, underwear, sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“You good by yourself?” Dean asks, sitting down on the bed to pull his socks on.

“I think so.” Sam says. “I’ll leave the door open.” And he walks down the hall by himself to take a shower alone. It still gives him a little thrill to do things by himself. 

He makes it through the shower and breakfast. There’s extra time today, because it’s Dean’s birthday. Lisa cooks pancakes and bacon and Sam doesn’t smell anything but food. He doesn’t try to eat the bacon though, that’s just tempting things inside him to rage up and take over.

“I’ll be home early.” Dean reminds them again before he leaves for work. “3 o’clock probably.”

“Have a good day.” Lisa kisses him goodbye and Sam hugs him. “You have everything?” She asks Ben, Dean’s giving him a ride to school.

“Yeah.” Ben lifts the duffel bag onto his shoulder. “Trevor’s mom will bring me home tomorrow.”

“Okay, have a good sleepover, call us if you need anything.” Lisa kisses him too and then house gets quiet. 

It takes most of the morning for them to get things ready. Sam does the dishes and Lisa cleans the downstairs, skipping the vacuuming. Sam needs Dean there when that happens. It’s just too loud.

“What do you think?” Lisa asks him after lunch.

The bedroom looks good. There’s new sheets, some sort of soft satiny material. They’re dark blue and shiny, Sam likes them a lot. The mirrors are still covered, but they have new sheets draped over them and Lisa’s got new clothes for them out on the bed.

This isn’t new, not really. There have been handjobs under the covers and sometimes Sam sleeps on the couch and when he takes his nap, he knows and Lisa and Dean do things. But today is special. They’ve got the house to themselves and it’s Dean’s birthday. It’s going to be a special day.

“Time to get ready?” Sam asks when he wakes up from his nap an hour later. Lisa’s in her workout clothes, she still does yoga on the days she doesn’t go into the studio. She runs private classes on the Internet, things like that.

Lisa nods. “You want to take another shower?”

“Yes please.” Sam follows her to the bathroom and lets her set the water up. Bad things happen when the water gets too cold and he’s been having a good day so far. His fingers are actually crossed right now, he wants the day to stay good. “Can you help me shave?” He asks before she steps out. He can shower by himself now but his hands still shake and Dean ordered him not to use a razor.

“Of course, before or after?” 

“After, I’ll call you.” Sam waits for Lisa to leave before getting into the shower. He washed quickly and ignored the stirrings in his cock. It had taken months for those feelings to return and when it happened, when he was aroused, he needed Dean to be there with him, protecting him.

“Lisa!” He steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. Dean usually shaved him in the morning, this was just going to be another special part of the day.

“Ready?” Lisa was wrapped in a towel too. Her skin was soft and glowing and her legs pressed against his when she came close, they were smooth and Sam ran his hand across her shin. 

“Not yet.” She pulls her leg away and shakes the can of shaving cream. “Gotta wait for Dean.”

She shaves him quickly but thoroughly and hands him a shoebox before leaving again. “Your clothes are on the bed.” She calls from down the hall.

Sam brushes his teeth with the new toothbrush in the box before picking up the next thing. He’d asked her to get him one, he just wasn’t expecting it to be so pink. He runs his fingers over the blades on top but they aren’t sharp enough to do anything. It’s the combination of the two that will trim the hair down. 

He takes his time. The hair between his legs is a matted mess, even after his shower and it takes him several going overs to get all of the hair trimmed down nice and neat. Sam clicks the thing off and washes his hands. His hair is dry enough now and he heads back towards the bedroom.

“Dean just texted. Maybe ten minutes?” Lisa tells him. She’s blow dried her hair into curls and is carefully applying her makeup now. 

Sam pulls on the silky boxers and the short robe that Lisa picked out. She’s wearing a little dress made out of the same light blue material and there’s another robe for Dean. He can wear it when they take a break for supper.

“How are doing?” Lisa asks him when she finishes with her makeup. “Today a good day?”

Sam smiles. “It’s the best day.” He tells her and he really means it. Nothing bad has happened, he’s still alone in his head and he can hear the door opening downstairs.

“Up here!” Lisa calls out, hastily arranging herself on the bed. Sam joins her, letting his legs splay open and putting his hand on her thigh.

“Hello?” Dean steps into the bedroom and stops, looking at the tableau they’ve created. “Really?”

Lisa bites her lower lip and her tongue flicks out. “You going to stand there all day or join us?”

“Join you, definitely join you.” Dean pulls off his shirt and his pants are around his knees by the time he gets to the bed. It takes him a minute to get naked and another to pull Lisa’s teddy over her head.

They crash together in a kiss and Sam waits, he knows his turn is coming.

Lisa and Dean break apart and Dean turns towards him. “How was your day Sammy? Everything go all right?”

Sam smiles and nods because it was a good day and he should thank his lucky stars that he finally caught a break. “Getting even better now.” He says before Dean’s kissing him just as hungrily as he kissed Lisa.


End file.
